Cold Nobody
by SparklyGlitter
Summary: All Reno wants is to be alone, to forget. All Cloud wants is for someone to be there for him, to help him remember. Together they can build a new future, but as old enemies awaken and new ones arise, the peace they have created could be destroyed, never to be rebuilt. Rating may change. m/m and m/f
1. Prologue: Absolute Zero

**Title: Cold Nobody **

**Summary: All Reno wants is to be alone, to forget. All Cloud wants is for someone to be there for him, to help him remember. Together they can build a new future, but as old enemies awaken and new ones arise, the peace they have created could be destroyed, never to be rebuilt. **

**Pairings: Cloud/Reno (main pairing), Sephiroth/Reno… and more to come. **

**Love, Sparkly. **

**Prologue: Absolute Zero **

Reno hadn't always had long hair, when he had first joined the Turks it had hung messily around his shoulders, uneven and uncared for. It had remained that way for a few years afterwards; as he steadily rose in the ranks. Then, when he was 16 he was told he had the most beautiful hair in the world. Over the next few months he grew his hair down to mid back and took care for it as if it were something special, during those months he was also told that he had not only the most beautiful hair, but that he had amazing eyes, the softest skin and the sweetest lips. Those few months were like heaven, he was always happy, he was always warm and he was in love, and for a while he was sure he was loved back. Of course it wasn't true.

"_Why do you love me?"_

"_Why do I love you? Well Red, I love your hair, but you already know that don't you? I also love your soft skin your amazing eyes and your sweet lips, but mostly, Red, I just love you." _

Who wouldn't have been fooled by that? Reno had replayed that conversation in his head for years, trying to find a fault in the other mans act, there wasn't one. It was a perfectly rehearsed line, and when applied with the sweetest kisses, it was fool proof. Reno often wished he could go back and replay that moment, tell himself not be so stupid. Ha, who was he kidding, he would always love that man, he couldn't stop it. If he went back, he would just fall for the trap again.

"_Why do I love you? Well Seph, I love everything about you, everything." _

Exactly 2 months after that, he had been betrayed, he had gone from an absolute high to absolute zero.

* * *

"_A memory or us?"_

Ever since Tifa had said that Cloud had known what he wanted. He wanted to live in the now, not in the past. Now he wasn't so sure. When he had first caught sight of Reno's body, mangled and bloody all he wanted was the past, he didn't want a future if it didn't include Reno, and he was pretty sure his future didn't now, because how could Reno be alive? There was no way. He didn't notice anything, not the flash of silver and black running past him, it wasn't Reno, it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered.

* * *

"_Reno, do you hate me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you like me?"_

"_Bloody hell C, get with the picture, I just said I hated 'ya, and here you are asking me if I like you or not are 'ya mad or something, yo." _

"_Do you love me?"_

"…_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_Why? Because it's you C, I love everything 'ya lips, 'ya hair, I love you eyes more than anything. The way you smile. The way you make me feel inside… I just love _you_ C. So much it hurts." _

"_Thanks… Red." _

**Well, if it made any sense, I hope you like it The other chapters will NOT be this short! Please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 1: Backstabber

**Chapter 1: Backstabber **

It was dark that night, or at least , darker than usual. It was cool, crisp, quiet and the only light seemed to come from the dying embers of a cigarette on the ground. From the smell it was emanating, it wasn't your average cigarette. Or maybe that was just the how Reno remembered it.

Reno, he was the owner of the cigarette. He was also 27 years old, had given up smoking regular cigarettes year ago and one of the greatest Turks of his generation.

Turks, officially the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department. They didn't have a good reputation, they were assassins forever doing ShinRa's dirty work. They were a small group, something. they hadn't always been. Now they only consisted of a few new recruits (though Reno didn't count them) , Tseng, their leader, Reno who was second in charge, Rude Reno's partner and Elena.

Elena, she was one of Reno's closest friends, 25 and the owner of the house Reno was standing outside. Reno gathered that he stood outside her house for about 2 hours that night, most people would have been bored but for Reno, it was something he was used to a part of his job. During those two hours he received a phone call, then 15 minutes later he entered the house.

The inside of her house was dark too, but that was to be expected as it was well past midnight by then. Reno liked that it was dark. It made it seem like someone else's house. Hell, he didn't even know why he was here, but it wasn't his place to question orders, so here he was. Anyway, he had a pretty good idea of why here was here.

Reno knew where Elena would be, in her study asleep over her paperwork, the reading lamp still on. It shocked him a little that he knew that much about her, they had only become close after the last few months.

She was indeed in her study, but she was asleep over one of those soppy romance novels she loved so much. He smiled at the sight and a wave of affection rolled through him. In the whiteness of the lamps light she looked even sweeter than usual and her content smile made her look like a child.

Reno walked over to her examining the room as he did. It was the same as ever, covered in books, the floor and desk littered with coffee cups and papers that Reno expected were important. Then he took his knife out.

The Turks didn't usually use knives, and Reno much preferred his EMR, but Tseng had clearly instructed that this was to be as quick and clean as possible, that they owed her that. Reno didn't think they owed her anything, but he was only here to follow orders not to question them.

He quickly glanced down at Elena again, just for one more look, but instead he caught sight of a picture, one of all the Turks , along with Rufus at a bar in Wutai, Reno remembered that night well, it had been one of the best in his life. They had just pulled a mission of perfectly, a hard one too. He quickly grabbed the picture and took a few steps towards the door.

_No, _he thought, _if I don't do this, it'll be us both. _

He walked back towards her and shook her shoulder roughly waking her up instantly. She looked back at him and her eyes filled with fear. It was a reaction Reno often got, one he had been expecting. He smiled back then he leant down so he was at her level. He brought her face towards his, like he was about to kiss her, instead he brushed his lips against her ear and brought his arms around her in a hug, holding her quivering body steady. Then he whispered something in her ear and her eyes widened.

"Didn't they tell you Leany, the only way you leave the Turks is in a body-bag! Jeez, guess this is it them, I'll see you in hell then, yo?"

5 minutes later Reno left Elena's house, wiping the blood from his hands.

"Good God," he muttered, "I need some booze."

_(insert random line of choice :) )_

For many years of his life, a request visit president ShinRa would have brought out two emotions in Cloud; excitement to prove himself mixed with nervousness. Now it just bought out mild annoyance. Upon arriving at Healin lodge, this annoyance was just assured; there were many places Cloud would have liked to be, and Healin lodge was not one of them. _The building's nice...I guess, though not exactly my style. Too futuristic looking... well it does suit Rufus, _Cloud mused as he walked up the stairs leading to the door, hand ready to grip his sword at an sign of a threat. He opened the door easily, like before it was unlocked. It was all to much like before for Cloud to be comfortable, he knew a meeting with the president could lead to nothing but disaster. The interior of Healin was as harsh as the outside, everything sharp and sterile. Not suited for Cloud at all. Before he could properly examine the room for any threats he was met by an all to familiar voice.

"Yo, Cloud," Cloud spun around instantly, raising his sword as he did. He lowered it slowly when he saw that Reno was, for once, without his EMR. The redhead smiled cockily and stepped forward bringing an unwelcome smell of drugs, alcohol and too much aftershave with him. Cloud just nodded.

Reno started to walk past the blonde, and towards a set of stairs in the corner. Cloud didn't budge. The Turk around, one eyebrow raised a feline like smile plastered one his face, "Aren't ya coming, well this'll be a shame, and we were all so lookin' forward to this visit yo."

"What I this about Reno, I don't have time for your games."

"Not my position to tell ya, even if I did know," Reno replied, eyebrow raised, that annoying smirk still plastered on his face. Cloud scowled and turned to leave, though his path to the door was blocked by no other than Rufus ShinRa himself.

"That's right," The newcomer said referring to the Turks comment, "I thought that, you Cloud, should be the first to know."

"Look, I'm going," Cloud said making his way past Rufus.

"Don't you want to know what this is all about," this came from the redhead, walking back down the stairs to his presidents side.

"No."

"Ya ever gonna warm up to us Cloud? I mean we did help you with the remnants and everthin' yo." Cloud turned around sharply, his expression stormy; the man who had dropped the plate on sector 7 thought that Cloud owed him?

"You don't deserve it. I if come an d see what this is all about, will you leave me alone?" Cloud could see that the only way he was going to get out was if he went and saw whatever they wanted him to.

"Maybe."

Rufus glared at the Turk. "Yes" he corrected.

"Fine, I'll come." Cloud was silently wishing he was anywhere else, but he wouldn't let it show.

"Come with us then," then the blonde walked back up the stairs Reno had just a few minuted earlier, the other two following closely.

_(yet another random break of choice can be put here) _

it didn't take long for Cloud to discover that Healin lodge was a lot bigger than it looked, he soon discovered that it had a medical centre, a lounge, a dining hall, two labs, an office for the Turks (though Cloud wasn't allowed there), and a set of apartments and another office for Rufus which was there destination. "So, you live here?" Cloud asked, he usually didn't mind silences but in this place, the quiet felt different, he didn't like it.

"Who? Me? Yes." Rufus said, though he didn't try and continue the conversation, which was unusual as most of the time he couldn't shut up.

"I do to, well sometimes, I also have an apartment in the city..but it ain't as nice as this one." Reno said butting in, though Clouds question had obviously been directed at his boss.

"Reno, shut up," Rufus sighed, Cloud thought this rather hypocritical, as he hardly ever did himself.

"Yeah, yeah." Reno muttered, not quite under his breath.

"So, what is it?" Cloud asked when they arrived at the presidents office, looking around the room; it looked as unwelcoming as the rest of the building.

"Reno, leave us now." said Rufus, ignoring the question.

"But..." Reno said, looking anxiously between the other two he obviously didn't want his boss alone with what he considered to be a dangerous maniac.

"I wait outside the door, I'll tell you later." Rufus snapped, he obviously wasn't in a good mood Cloud couldn't recall the last time he had heard the man raise his voice. Reno snorted and walked out.

"What is this about?" Cloud was sorely tempted to follow the Turk, he hated the man in front of him with a passion.

"You are the first person, apart from our scientists and my self of course to know this."

"I'm going." Cloud turned around sharply and stormed across the room, he had had enough of Rufus ShinRa.

"It's about Zack."

_(hehehe, cliffhanger) _

**A/N: Sorry this isn't the longest (or best written chapter) ever! I'll be away for 6 weeks, so there wont be any updates for a while, but I'll be thinking of new ideas! Please review, I'll give you Reno, cause you know I totally own him...Square Enix didn't create him, pfft what ya talking about? **

**Love, Sparkly**


	3. Chapter 2: Alive

**Chapter 2; Alive**

When Rufus had told Reno to exit the room, the Turk expected that it was a sort of 'get back to work you lazy piece of shit' sort of comment, or maybe 'get the hell out of my sight and if you ever come within 100 meters of me or anything related to me I'll fucking kill you,'. They were both the sort of thing Reno was told at least twice a week, so he didn't really pay attention to them anymore, so he stood outside the door. He was very aware that as soon as the two men exited to room they would notice him, and he made no point in trying to hide, Cloud would probably find him in about 10 seconds, so there he stood. It had all been rather boring so far, mostly random Rufus chatter. Then he mentioned Zack. _Wow, if Blondie wasn't paying attention before, he sure is now_, Reno thought, and he too stated paying attention. It was all stuff he already knew about, well mostly. There were a few juicy bit of information, and a lot of shit just didn't make sense to Reno. He, despite being intelligent, wasn't the best educated, that was what happened when you grew up in the Slums, you were clever you had to be just to live, but an education wasn't up there on the priority list, Hell it didn't even make it. Anyway, he had been standing there; trying to remember what bio chemistry was, gave up and added a mental not to ask Tseng about it later, when one of the most distracting things to ever have existed, at least in his opinion, came along; Antonia Davidson, A recruit and possibly the person who was to replace Elena as a full time member. She was minute, about 5'1, and had the slimness of a supermodel, though she ate more that most of the Turks put together so Reno knew that slimness wasn't deliberate. Her hair that went down to mid-back and was so dark it had a bluish tinge, she had pale skin splattered with freckles and big grey eyes surrounded by thick lashes and though her lips were too red, her eyes just a bit too big to be and her cheekbones far too angular to be considered pretty, she was definitely striking. She was also the wrong gender for Reno's taste.

"Hey Ant," he whispered, pressing a finger to his lips and gesturing to the door. The girl glared at the use of her nickname but complied anyway, looking slightly happy to be breaking the rules, a trait Reno often found in himself. The conversation carried on, pretty much the same as before, Reno was now learning new things, though was unable to pay any real attention, half of what they were saying didn't make any real sense and he was so hungry that, given the chance, he was sure he could break Ants record of 7 burgers in one sitting. He looked over at the record holder, she wore an expression that he was sure looked much less confused than his own, after all she had gone to school or maybe she was just paying attention. He didn't hear Cloud say much, the occasional question, but nothing more. This wasn't a surprise though, as Cloud uttered about half as many words in a day as most people did in a minute. Reno was pretty sure of his posture though, he would probably be standing there, wearing the same blank expression as ever…Actually, Reno didn't know that, he didn't know the other man well enough, it was just how he pictured the blonde, as it was the only position he had seen Cloud take, well apart from riding or fighting. After another few minutes of talking, the door Reno was leaning one opened, causing him to stumble in to the room and fall on top of an unsuspecting Cloud.

"Whoa!" He shouted as he was roughly shoved of the blonde's chest, behind them he could hear Ants girlish giggle. He steadied himself and fixed up his jacket, and tried to remain dignified. He failed miserably. He looked around the room to see how strong a chance that he was going to be killed; Rufus just raised an eyebrow, Blondie seem as impassive as ever and Antonia was still giggling.

"I see, Reno that you, yet again, have chosen to disobey my orders," _Oh shit! _Reno thought _he's really gonna' kill me now. _Reno shrugged, started rubbing the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. Behind him Ant had finally stopped laughing and out of the corner of his eye he could see that she was fidgeting with the piece of paper in her hands and looked apprehensive. _She's gotta get over that_ Reno thought, a Turk couldn't afford to be nervous for others in situations like these, they had to look out for themselves and no-one else and even then, nothing matted but finishing the mission even if it meant dying for it.

"Sorry prez…" he said, he wasn't that nervous, thankfully Rufus seemed to be either too tired to punish him or just not bothered, either way he was lucky. Rufus snorted and all the tension that had been hanging in the room like a fifth person disappeared, he heard Ant let out a sigh of relief.

"Well then, I'm sure you already know that Cloud will be staying with you until we sort out this…situation. Antonia, can you find the time to step into my office." he said the last part as a statement, not a question though the words indicated it was. You didn't say no the president. The girl nodded and gestured to the piece of paper in her hand:

"Tseng sent me here to give this to you anyway."

"Good girl," Rufus smiled, he had always had a soft spot for the girl. Then the two of them walked into the president's office leaving Cloud and Reno alone.

"Wait…what?!" Reno shouted as the door behind him.

**ILLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKEEEEEEEEECHHHHHHHHHHHE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES SSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE**

"Rufus…" If there was one thing Cloud didn't like it was mean, stupid jokes and that was all he believed this to be, though he was pretty sure Rufus wasn't the joking type. He looked around the room, trying not to let his emotions through. For once he wished that annoying Turk Reno was around; it would at least relieve the room of some of the tension and Reno seemed like the sort of person who couldn't keep a secret. He would probably be rolling around on the ground laughing revealing their stupid joke. That was probably why Rufus had sent him out.

"I know what you are thinking, and you have every right to…"

"Yeah, which us why I'm leaving," Could cut in, there was no way he was going to stand there and listen to Rufus lie out rightly about his best friend, his _dead_ best friend. He didn't leave though, he couldn't risk it. Something Rufus was sure to point out, he didn't though instead he just raised his eyebrows and sat down, in indicating to the chair opposite him as he did. Cloud looked at the chair, then the door and then back again. He heard a rustle from outside and then an exasperated sigh. Reno, the red head was outside, which indicated that he had absolutely no idea what was going on, or he was planning to jump out and say "HAHAH, GOT YOU SUCKER!" Cloud thought this highly unlikely, so he sat.

"Are you ready?" Rufus questioned as if the news would shock him. _Well, if he was planning not to shock me, he has serious problems,_ Cloud thought. He shrugged in response and looked out the window. All he could see was the tops of trees and the sky. He was more inclined to think a cityscape was more Rufus's style, maybe a barren wasteland or something equally depressing.

"A few weeks ago our top scientists noticed something was…going wrong with the Lifestream. It has been sending out random bursts or energy, usually unwanted energy at that." Cloud frowned, as far he was concerned, the Lifestream messing up was neither unexpected nor did it have anything to do with Zack. "At first we didn't think of it as much, just an aftermath of what happened… well, anyway. Then the bodies started showing up , just a few minutes or even seconds after these…energy bursts, bodies of dead people, who aren't dead anymore." The ex-SOLIDER frowned, this wasn't making sense. "What I mean is that the Lifestream is spitting out men, all SOLDIERS and all of either 1st or 2nd class." Suddenly it all clicked in him mind, this meant Zack was… alive?

"Are they awake when they are found?" He needed to know. For all he knew Rufus was playing a joke… because this couldn't be true.

"No, all of the men we have found so far have been found in a coma, and we have had no success in waking them."

"And Zack?"

"We found him yesterday, apart from my doctors, Tseng and I, you are the first to know," Cloud nodded, he had expected Tseng to know, and the doctors too but apart from that he was glad no-one else knew. Unless you counted Reno who still hadn't moved.

"Thank you," He whispered looking the other man straight in the eye. "Can I see him now?"

"No, I'm afraid not, we don't know anything about his condition, so until further notice I have place him under quarantine, I'm sure you understand." Cloud nodded. Rufus smiled and then carried on, going on and on about things Cloud didn't completely understand, he wasn't even listening, not really. All he could think about was Zack…_he was alive!_

_Zack. Was. Alive. _

_Alive!_

"Well, I have other matters to attend to; I'll leave you with Reno." _Wait…what now? _Cloud thought as Rufus opened the door and said Turk fell onto him, in disgust Cloud pushed him off. Reno stumbled and Cloud noticed a girl standing in the doorway the only thing remarkable about her was her height, she was tiny, and the fact she was in a Turks suit. Instant dislike rolled through Cloud and he looked out the window wondering if this was all a dream… probably.

"Well then, I'm sure you already know that Cloud will be staying with you until we sort out this…situation. Antonia, can you find the time to step into my office."

_Wait…what?! _

**Sdahkjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjj**

**Sorry about Rufus's OOCness, I just can't get him right! I also apologize about this chapter's suckiness! Next chapter will be…well telling you would spoil things!**

**Please review, or follow or you know; whatever!**

**Love Sparkly!**


End file.
